


Sleeping With a Friend

by AtomicNebula13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Complete, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Sexting, Truth or Dare, Underage - They are still in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicNebula13/pseuds/AtomicNebula13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya isn't sure why he agreed to play that stupid game with Ryuu but he has to admit the results are kind of fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first AsaNoya fic! They are my favorite ship in Haikyuu because they are such perfect foils for each other and I adore their relationship. I apologize if the sexting portion is a bit clunky, it was more difficult to write than I thought it would be. I like to think that Asahi might allow himself to be a bit more bold through text than he is able to be face to face with someone so I hope it doesn't seem too strange for him to participate in something like sexting. 
> 
> This work is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Sorry!

“I’m bored.” Noya hears Ryuu whine from his place on the bedroom floor and he rolls his eyes. Noya is propped against some pillows on his bed trying to pretend that he hasn’t lost interest in the manga that he holds in his hands. Tossing the volume to the side he crawls to the edge of his bed and peers over the side to look at his best friend. Ryuu is lying on his back with one arm dramatically thrown over his eyes as he continues to lament his lack of suitable entertainment.

“Wanna go see a movie or something?” Noya offers, he can’t really think of anything he wants to do but he does agree with Ryuu; this afternoon is absolutely yawn inducing.

Ryuu growls and abruptly sits up, “Boring! Everything is so fucking boring! It’s always the same thing - movies, video games, manga. I want to do something different.”

Noya’s mouth twists into a frown as he wracks his brain for something out of the ordinary that they could venture into but he comes up with nothing good.

“Prank calls?” he suggests without any true investment. 

“What are we, twelve?” Ryuu questions incredulous, one eyebrow raised.

The smaller teen grits his teeth and resists the very intense urge to punch his friend in the face. 

“I don’t hear you coming up with anything, you useless pain in the ass.”

Ryuu scratches at the short hair on his head and Noya can practically see the tiny little hamster wheel turning in his head as he wracks his brain for something to do. Noya is just about to give up on whatever the other boy is going to say and turn back to the manga he was reading when the other boy shouts, “Truth or dare!”

“What are we, twelve?” Noya shoots back the same question that Ryuu had thrown at him not two minutes earlier.

“Come on, dude. This could actually be fun! Look, I’ll even let you start.” the taller boy says and then he waits with an expectant look on his face, hands folded in his lap.

Honey gold eyes narrow because seriously this is the stupidest thing ever but he asks, “Fine, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Ryuu shouts back instantly and Noya thinks that it’s pretty weak of him to choose that option first considering he was the one to suggest this in the first place so Noya puts some thought into his question to punish the other boy.

“Okay, have you ever had a sex dream about anyone on the team?” he asks with a wicked smirk on his face.

Ryuu’s face darkens with a blush in reaction to the question and Noya has to hold back a laugh. Ryuu should have known better than to think he would be able to get away easily if he chose truth.

“Fuck you, dude!” Ryuu yells and throws a pillow in Noya’s general direction but it’s futile, the limber libero easily dodges the projectile. If the other boy’s reaction is any indication the answer to the question is obviously yes.

“Come on, Ryuu! Spill it!”

“Ugh, fine. Yes!” the short haired boy admits.

“Well, who?” Noya prompts. He has no intention of letting Ryuu get away with just the admission - now he wants the details.

“Why did I think this was a good idea?” Ryuu laments out loud before he whispers, “S-suga-san.”

Noya nearly chokes then starts to laugh uncontrollably. “S-seriously? Suga-mama? Man, you better not let Dadchi find out or he might actually kill you.”

Ryuu grumbles something that Noya can’t make out before he says, “Whatever, runt. Now it’s your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Noya answers confidently. It doesn’t matter what Ryuu could come up with to ask because Noya has next to no shame.

“Okay, is there anyone on the team that you would have sex with?” Ryuu asks and Noya almost feels pity for the other boy - almost - because that question is so weak.

“Yeah, I totally want Asahi-san.” Noya replies, blase. It is common knowledge that Noya has the world’s biggest boner for the older boy. 

Ryuu chuckles at the answer, “Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about that. Damn, that was such a waste of a turn! Oh well, you’re up.”

He really wants to just call this whole thing a wash but it is helping to pass some time so Noya figures he can manage to play along for a little while longer.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” Ryuu says and there is definitely a challenge in that single word and Noya just cannot allow him to get away with that.

“I dare you to run around the block in your underwear.” Noya dares without skipping a beat.

He can see the muscle in Ryuu’s jaw jump and he he can tell the other boy is biting back a protest. Without saying a word Ryuu stands up and defiantly starts to strip down to just his boxer-briefs. Noya tilts his head to the side because he may be carrying a torch for Asahi-san but that doesn’t’t mean he can’t appreciate the view that Ryuu is giving him.

“Just so you know, I hate you.” the taller boy says before he leaves the room and Noya can hear his heavy footsteps going down the stairs.

Noya stumbles after him because he has to see this happen and he makes it to his front door just as Ryuu takes off around the corner. He stands there slack-jawed because the idiot actually did it. Ryuu is so stupid, if he had just refused to do it Noya would have made fun of him a bit but it wouldn’t’t have been a big deal.

About a minute later Ryuu is coming around the corner again, his entire body is lit with a flush from his head to his toes. Noya starts laughing and before he can even ask Ryuu says, “I don’t think I will be able to look your little old neighbor lady in the eye ever again.”

Noya follows the other boy up the stairs making a poor, half-hearted attempt to stifle his snickering. Ryuu started to roughly pull his clothes back on and asks Noya to decide between truth or dare.

“Dare, obviously.”

“I was hoping you would say that.” the other boy says, his voice a dangerous rumble.

Noya feels his first spark of anxious anticipation light his nerves. He can’t imagine what Ryuu might come up with that would top what Noya just made him do.

“I dare you to send a nude to Asahi-san.”

The smaller boy hears himself squeak before he can silence himself. He can imagine how pale he must look because he feels cold, he isn’t sure his blood is even circulating anymore. Ryuu really ramped this game up ten notches very quickly.

He shakes off his initial shock and straightens his spine, “Tch, fine. Maybe it will finally get that big lug’s ass in gear.”

He hears Ryuu grunt in response and turns to see the other boy standing with his arms crossed in front of him and his eyebrow raised, “Well, go on. Get on with it.”

“Yeah, yeah keep your pants on.” he says and instantly regrets it when the other boy retorts with a cheeky “Take yours off!”

Noya leaves his room and heads in the direction of the bathroom because there is no way that he will be stripping down to nothing in front of Ryuu. He wouldn’t want to give the bald troll the satisfaction of seeing any of his attempts.

After stripping down he stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, the tiles are cold beneath his bare feet and he feels his skin prickling at the temperature. He doesn’t’t really know where to start because he has never taken a nude photo of himself before, let alone with the intention of sending it to someone else. 

He groans because this is going to end so horribly but there is no way he is going to wuss out. He refuses to let Ryuu best him at a game that is supposed to be played by giggling twelve year olds at their first sleep-over.

With that thought in mind he gives himself a once over in the mirror. He looks alright today which is a small blessing he thinks. His hair is spiked perfectly today and his skin is clear so he doesn’t feel too self conscious about the way he looks. The problem is he knows that he isn’t just supposed to snap a photo of his naked body and just send it out like that is enough. There is supposed to be some composition and aesthetic to these sorts of things but he just doesn’t know how to achieve that exactly. He figures the first thing he might want to do is get himself at least a little hard because the last thing anyone would want is a sext with a soft dick because that is just fucking sad. He reaches down and takes himself in hand, pulling himself with smooth gentle strokes to try to coax some life into his cock. This isn’t exactly his idea of arousing but he does his best so that he can snap the picture, send it, and get this all over with.

He closes his eyes and thinks of Asahi-san which is his standard go-to for this sort of thing. He lets himself think about what Asahi will do when he gets the text with the scandalous photo that he is about to send. The big dork will probably blush a million shades of red but will it turn him on? Will he like what he sees? Noya can’t be sure but really hopes that he will. He hopes this might actually force some sort of reaction out of Asahi. Noya has made his feelings about the older boy all too clear and he still doesn’t have any real idea if Asahi returns those feelings. Noya was ready to quit the damn volleyball club for that stupid idiot. He didn’t want to play without the ace that he trusted and admired. Noya had made sure that he practiced every single day of his exile from the club, in any way, so that he could become a better libero so that his ace could focus on his battles in the sky without worrying about any skirmishes on the ground. 

Noya thinks about Asahi receiving the text and blushing all over from head to toe, most likely wanting to look away but ultimately being unable to. He thinks about how one of Asahi’s large calloused hands might make their way into his pants to squeeze himself because of all the naked pale skin on his phone screen. ‘Fuck’ Noya thinks to himself because he thinks Asahi feels something for him. He has felt the weight of the other boys stare in the locker rooms and he has witnessed the intense blush on Asahi’s face when Noya catches him in the act. He knows that the other boy wants but he doesn’t know what he’s waiting for. 

His thoughts are working and he quickly feels himself harden completely in his hand. Now he just has to figure out how to take this stupid picture. He doesn’t have a full body mirror in the bathroom so he will just have to do his best angling down the length of his body. Gripping himself firmly in one hand, he lifts his phone above his head in the other and snaps a few photos. When he scrolls through the pictures he almost decides not to go through with this. The pictures don’t look bad, per se but he just feels embarrassed seeing himself like that. The pictures are taken at an angle so that you can see down the entire length of his torso following along the dips and valleys that his chest and abdomen make, down further to the hairs that lead to the swollen flesh of his cock that he held firmly in his fist. In all honesty, he thinks they could be better but he doesn’t’t really want to waste anymore time on this dare. He picks the one he feels is the most attractive and attaches it in a text to Asahi but his finger hovers over the send button for a long time.

Noya isn’t sure if he can go through with this. Sending this picture could potentially ruin any chance at a relationship with Asahi-san. Hell, it could even ruin the friendship they currently share. Before he can lose his nerve he hits send and turns the sound on his phone off. He knows it’s stupid but in the end he is more concerned with his pride and not backing down to Ryuu.

After putting himself, mostly, back together he makes the walk of shame back to his bedroom to see Ryuu lounging on the floor again scrolling through his phone.

Ryuu looks up when he walks in and says, “So, did you do it?”

“Tch, of course I did.” Noya replies and then throws his phone at Ryuu. “Don’t scroll too far down unless you want to see my dick.”

Noya can pinpoint the exact moment Ryuu does exactly what he told him not to do, the other boys eyes widen and he lets out a low whistle.

“Dude, I have to say I am impressed. I didn’t really think you would go through with it.” the taller boy admits and then he says, “Oh shit!”

“What?” the libero questions because that exclamation can’t mean anything good. Is there something weird in his photo? Oh God, that would be so embarrassing. Well, even more embarrassing than this entire situation already happens to be.

“It looks like Asahi-san already got your text.” Ryuu replies and then he’s shoving the phone in Noya’s face. “See! He has his read receipts on!”

Noya roughly grabs his phone from the other boys grasp and fuck Ryuu is right. Underneath the text is a little message that says ‘Read’ with a timestamp. Now he is panicking because obviously Asahi-san has seen the text but he hasn’t replied. What did that mean?

“I wonder why he didn’t say anything?” Ryuu asks, giving voice to the worries going through Noya’s head.

The small boy shrugs, doing his best to portray an air of nonchalance, “Who cares? If it gets weird I’ll just tell him the text was meant for someone else.”

He sees Ryuu nod in agreement, “Yeah that’s a good idea.” the other boy admits. Ryuu stands up and rolls his shoulders before saying, “Well, I think I’m gonna head out. Saeko will be home soon and if I don’t clean up the house a little she might strangle me.”

Noya sputters indignantly, “Are you serious?! I haven’t even gotten a revenge dare on you yet. This is bullshit!”

Ryuu’s face morphs into one of his menacing glares, “I had to run nearly naked around the block! Your neighbors have all practically seen my junk. I think we are even.”

“No way! You made me send a dick pic to my senpai. He has now literally seen my junk! That is totally unfair!”

Ryuu waves his hand in the air in a dismissive gesture, “Dude, if anything this might get you laid. I did you a favor.”

Noya whole-heartedly disagrees but he doesn’t care enough to argue anymore, whats done is done and he can’t change it.

“Whatever, tell Nee-san I said hello.”

The shorter haired boy nods, “Will do. If anything interesting happens you have to tell me on Monday.” 

Noya rolls his eyes, “Don’t hold your breath but fine, I will.”

After Ryuu leaves Noya putters around the house for a bit, not doing anything in particular. He cleans his room a bit, watches some television, eats some junk food that he has stashed away in his bedroom and takes a shower, nothing out of the ordinary for a Saturday. It is 8 o’clock before he gets around to checking his phone and he sees that he has a new message. He is sure it’s going to be some meme from Hinata but his heart leaps into his throat when he sees that it is from Asahi-san.

He drops his phone as if it shocked him, he isn’t ready to see whatever Asahi-san has to say. This is way too embarrassing and he can’t bring himself to face the consequences of what he has done just yet.

Noya procrastinates for a total of ten minutes before his curiosity drives him to open the godforsaken text. He feels like the breath gets punched out of him at the image that displays itself on his screen. He had been certain that the message would be some clumsy fumbling text about how Asahi was flattered but not interested or something along those lines but no - this was incredible.

The response he receives is not what he expected but is so much more pleasant than he could have ever imagined. The picture is of Asahi-san laying in bed and he’s shirt-less, the only article of clothing he wears is a tight pair of black boxer-briefs but what really makes Noya’s mouth go dry is Asahi-san’s large hand clutching the very obvious - and impressive - bulge that his erection is causing in his underwear.

‘Shit’ how the hell is he supposed to respond to that? Another picture? He figures the best course of action is be honest and let Asahi know how he feels.

‘Fuck, Asahi-san. You look so good’ he sends, then quickly follows with,

‘Stop being a tease’

He quickly gets up and locks the door to his bedroom. His parents aren’t home right now but he doesn’t know what time they are due to be back either and he will not be interrupted. The house could burn down around him and he would still keep waiting for the other boys reply.

Noya doesn’t have to wait long, just a few moments later Asahi responds:

‘Tease? That’s kind of funny coming from you considering what you sent me earlier today’ - A

Noya can feel the heat of the blush that colors his face red and he reaches down to re-adjust himself in his shorts. The responses from Asahi are more bold than he would have expected but it must be easier for the older boy to articulate himself through written word than spoken.

‘If you liked it what took you so long to respond?’ - N

He hates having to put himself out there like this, making his insecurities known but it is strange that it took so long to receive a response when he knows that Asahi received and saw the text hours before.

‘I was with my family all day. I nearly got a nosebleed in front of my mom because of you!’ - A

The thought of Asahi unknowingly opening that text near his family makes him laugh out loud. God, the older boy must have looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

‘I’m not sorry.’ - N

‘I’m not surprised.’ - A

‘But you did like it?’ - N

‘Yeah...’ - A

‘Why don’t you show me how much you like it?’ - N

Noya groans because that was pretty embarrassing and predictable but if it gets him what he wants he doesn’t care how he sounds. He is desperate to see more of Asahi and if he has to be impish, he will.

The next response from Asahi takes a while but Noya can imagine the other boy trying to muster the courage to continue. Noya can imagine that this is probably so far out of Asahi’s comfort zone that they might as well be in their own solar system by now.

Oh, but it is so worth the wait, this is better than the first. The second picture Asahi sends is of him completely bare and Noya knew that Asahi would be big, all of him is after all, but he is so thick.

‘There, now we are even.’ - A

‘Screw that’, Noya thinks. He doesn’t want to be even, he wants to be utterly wrecked.

‘What do I have to do to see more?’ - N

‘Please, you are so fucking hot Asahi-san. I want to suck your cock but I really don’t think I can fit all of that in my mouth.’ - N

‘God, Noya... you’re killing me.’ - A

‘Touch yourself... I want to see you touch yourself.’ - A

Yes, that is exactly what Noya was hoping he would say. He’s been neglecting his own arousal for the majority of the conversation just in case things fizzled out but it doesn’t look like that will be the case. He yanks his shorts off and throws the offending fabric across the room before laying back down to take himself in hand. He grips himself by the base tightly then gives his cock one smooth, satisfying stroke upwards. He moans because god that feels so good and he feels the pre-come start to leak from his tip. He quickly snaps a picture and sends it to Asahi, he wants the other boy to know and to see how turned on he is.

‘I just started and I’m already making a mess.’ - N

‘That’s so hot. Keep going, I want you to make a mess.’ - A

Noya groans and grips himself tighter, pulls on his cock faster. Asahi is driving him crazy! He is surprised that Asahi is actively participating but its not nearly enough for Noya’s taste. 

‘Have you thought about me before? When you were touching yourself?’ - N

Noya knows it’s dangerous to ask, this could ruin the entire flow of conversation but he wants to know. He wants confirmation that the charged atmosphere that is always around he and Asahi isn’t all in his own head.

‘Are you trying to embarrass me?’ - A

‘No, you big dumb idiot! I think of you! All the time.’ - N

‘Me too... I think about you.’ - A

‘I think about what it would be like to kiss you. Sometimes I think about what it would be like to press you down and open you up with my fingers.’ - A

“Fuck!” Nishinoya screams into his pillow because he has had those exact same thoughts but knowing that Asahi does too makes him feel wild. Before he has a chance to respond his phone chimes again and this time - this time it’s a video.

The short teen presses play with shaking fingers and keeps working his other hand on his cock. The video plays and it shows Asahi stroking himself in slow, steady pulls with a twist of his wrist at the top. He can hear the breathy moans and groans that the older boy is trying to keep quiet and it makes Noya moan in response. Asahi stops for a moment, releases himself entirely and then a moment later his hand returns, this time with a bottle of lube. He dribbles a generous amount directly onto his stiff cock before returning his hand to continue his previous ministrations.

When the video ends Noya wants to cry in frustration. That is such a tease, it is so unbelievably unfair. 

‘I really wish you were slicking yourself up to put that inside of me.’ - N

‘Don’t say stuff like that, you’re going to make me come.’ - A

‘Yes!’ Noya thinks to himself, that is is exactly the result he wants. Now he just needs to figure out how to make it happen and then it hits him, he has to make his own video.

He scrambles over to his nightstand and digs around until his hand closes around the tube of lube that he keeps hidden there behind all of his other junk - magazines, junk food and discarded notebooks. He knows exactly what he wants to do but the execution is going to be really difficult. He stacks a few books on the bookshelf that faces his bed and turns on his front facing camera. After a few more nudges and adjustments he achieves the angle he is looking for and before he can lose his nerve, he gets into position. He kneels on his bed, back facing the camera and bends over so that the camera is focused on him on his knees from behind. Quickly he squeezes a generous amount of lube on his fingers and reaches back to start circling his hole with his middle finger - the lubricant is cold and he’s glad the camera isn’t trained on his face because he winces at the initial chill. Cold lubricant aside, he wastes no time before pressing the finger inside of himself and he moans at the feeling and does his best to imagine that the finger is thicker and belongs to someone else. It doesn’t take him long to add the second finger and after a few minutes he stops. He is certain that he has enough to drive the older boy over the edge. He takes a moment to edit the beginning and the end so that the only footage he sends to Asahi is of him with his fingers stuffed in his ass and he has to admit the video is kind of good. If someone sent him something similar he thinks it would get him off.

‘That’s the plan.’ - N

He replies with the text and video and he would give up five years of his life to see the other boys face when he watches it. 

Asahi’s reply takes several minutes but when it comes it’s the words:

‘You win.’ - A

There is a video accompanying the text and Noya is afraid he might have cracked his screen because he presses play so hard. The video shows Asahi fucking up into his tight fist and Noya just knows he is imaging what it would be like to be inside, to fuck Noya into the mattress. It is so incredibly sexy to watch the way Asahi’s abs tighten and his hips flex when he pushes his cock up into the clench of his fist. The older boys body is a sculpted piece of art and Noya wants to run his tongue over every inch of it. Asahi quickly loses any semblance of rhythm, his hips pick up speed and soon he is spilling white all over his hand in his release. Noya doesn’t think his eyes can get any wider, he hasn’t blinked for several minutes watching the tall boy come apart for him. 

The smaller teen can’t keep up the teasing any longer, he is so close to the edge right now he couldn’t’t continue to tease even if he really wanted to. He grabs his bottle of lube again and slicks up his right hand and his index and middle fingers on his left. He wraps his right hand around his cock and presses the two lubed digits inside of himself. Noya sets a brutal pace for himself, stroking as harshly as he can manage without hurting himself and presses relentlessly on his prostate. He closes his eyes and recalls the last video that Asahi sent him. He remembers all the choked off moans and groans but what finally sets Noya off is the memory of Asahi groaning out his name as he came all over his hand. 

“Ah... ah... shit.” Noya breathes out and his entire body tenses sharply for a moment before he snaps and then his cock is pulsing ribbons of come all over his hand and his stomach. He lays still for a moment in the afterglow breathing heavily and he can feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

In a haze he snaps one last picture of himself covered in his own release and sends it to Asahi.

‘Now we are even.’ - N

The short teen gets up on shaky legs and moves to the corner of his room where his laundry basket is overflowing and locates a towel to wipe himself down with. He will have to take another shower because he has made a royal mess of himself but he thinks it was worth it. The shower can wait, he thinks, as he makes his way back over to the bed where his phone still sits.

‘Oh my God, I can’t believe we just did that.’ - A

Noya’s mouth twists into a frown, he was afraid of this happening. He knew that once the high of what they were doing and the arousal was gone he thought Asahi might start to panic and the last thing Noya wanted was for their relationship to regress; this was supposed to be about progress.

‘It was good though, right?’ - N

‘I don’t regret it. I’m not sorry this happened.’ - N

He waits over fifteen minutes for a response and when he doesn’t receive one he figures he has his answer. Dejected, he gets up and heads to the shower to wash off the evidence of what he has done. He stands under the spray procrastinating for as long as he can stand and finally gives up when the water starts to run cold. It is nearly eleven o’clock by the time he gets back to his room and he’s surprised that his parents aren’t home yet but its for the best. At least he can sulk in his room in peace.

He dresses in an old pair of shorts and one of his ‘Karasuno High School’ t-shirts then flops face down on the bed. He feels drowsy and heartsick and he hopes he can fall asleep quickly. Noya has nearly dozed off to sleep when his phone chimes, startling him. He expects it to be from his parents but it’s from Asahi.

‘For the record, I don’t regret it either. Good night, Nishinoya.’ - A

Noya chuckles softly to himself, finally allowing himself to calm down for the first time in hours. 

‘Good night, Asahi-san.’ - N


	2. Chapter 2

Noya is a little disappointed when he doesn’t hear from Asahi again for the rest of the weekend but he figures it’s only one full day. He and Asahi are friends but have never been the type to talk every single day like he and Ryuu do.

When he arrives at morning practice on Monday he is shocked to find that Asahi isn’t there. He wonders if Asahi got sick over the weekend or something but he is really worried that he might be absent because he’s trying to avoid him. Before his thoughts can spiral towards the negative any further, Hinata asks after Asahi’s whereabouts and Daichi informs them that he had a doctors appointment this morning and will be back for practice in the afternoon.

Noya feels conflicted because on one hand he is relieved that he won’t have to face Asahi just yet and on the other he feels more anxious because now he has to wait all day long until he sees the other boy. He wants to talk to Asahi and let him know that he wants more out of their relationship. He doesn’t want to be just friends anymore and he doesn’t think Asahi wants that either. 

He studiously ignores Ryuu for the duration of morning practice even though he can feel the other boys eyes boring into the back of his head whenever he turns around. He can’t deny that if roles were reversed he wouldn’t be doing the same thing but it’s making him more anxious than he already is.

Ryuu finally manages to corner him once they leave the club room and head to their first class.

“Dude. What. Happened?” Ryuu asks with wide eyes.

The shorter teen shrugs, “Why are you asking it like that?”

Ryuu scoffs and shakes his head, “No offense, Noya-san but it is so obvious that something happened. You should have seen your face when you heard Asahi-san wouldn’t be at morning practice. You looked so relieved. Now tell me what happened!” he demands.

“It wasn’t a big deal. He ended up texting me back later that night and we talked a little.” Noya offers up that little bit of information and technically everything he says is true even if there are glaring omissions. 

Ryuu’s face is the picture of incredulity but all he says is, “Liar.” and doesn’t press the issue further which Noya is grateful for.

Sitting in class is tedious and boring on any given day but today he finds it exceedingly difficult. He barely gives his full attention to anything and gets called out by Sensei twice for spacing out. When the final bell rings for the day he feels giddy because he gets to go to practice but then the realization dawns on him that he will have to face Asahi-san. There is a fleeting moment where he considers skipping club activities for the afternoon but he doesn’t believe in running away from his problems so he sets out on the path that will lead him to the club room.

Noya changes for practice without incident and enters the gym to find that most of the team is already there, including Asahi-san. The older boy has his back to him because he is speaking to Suga-san and Daichi-san so he doesn’t notice Noya’s arrival at first. It isn’t until Hinata shouts a greeting to him that Asahi tenses and then turns slowly to look in his direction. There is a blush staining the cheeks of the tall long-haired boy but other than that his expression is blank. Noya isn’t sure what he should do so he just inclines his head in a greeting and walks over to join Ryuu who is on the sidelines stretching.

“Did you guys hook up or something?” Ryuu whispers to him as he sits down.

“Don’t be stupid.” Noya snaps at the other boy, a little too loudly if the shrewd look Tsukishima shoots them is any indication. He ignores the snarky blonde and turns back to Ryuu. “We didn’t hook up but our conversation on Saturday night might not have been completely platonic.” he admits.

“Shit.” Ryuu says and its meant to be sympathetic.

The spikey-haired boy laughs without humor. “Right? I haven’t talked to him since so keep your mouth shut for now, yeah?”

Ryuu makes a show of pretending to zip his lips and Noya thinks that is good enough for now.

They are all split into two teams for a practice match and for the first time in several practices he and Asahi end up on opposing teams. Noya thinks it might be for the best, he’s not sure he would be able to communicate effectively to the ace in a match right now. He can feel the tension between them every time they lock eyes across the court. 

The match is intense and it might just be his imagination but it seems like Asahi is aiming most of his spikes directly for him. There are a handful of times that Noya thinks he might not be able to make the receive because of the intensity and speed of the shot but he manages. After making the most recent receive he looks up, eyes blazing to see the ace staring right back at him with an intensity to match his own. The younger teen doesn’t know what it means or what is going through Asahi’s head but he won’t back down. He will give as good as he gets and thwart every single point the other team tries to make.

The score is 22-24 with his team at the match point. Daichi makes a solid serve but it is easily received by Ryuu and Kageyama quickly sets the ball for Asahi to hit. Noya moves on pure instinct, blind of his surroundings so it’s too late when he realizes that he is going to collide with Yamaguchi and there is nothing he can do to avoid it. In an effort to at least try to make the receive he angles his body so that his left side smashes into Yamaguchi while he takes the brunt of the impact of the volleyball to his chest. Yamaguchi stumbles but manages to stay on his feet while Noya lands on his back following the impact. The gym is silent for a few heartbeats, the only sound is the volleyball bouncing and rolling to a stop.

“Noya-san!” Ryuu shouts breaking the tense silence and that seems to kick everyone else back into gear.

Daichi and Suga are by his side in what seems like an instant helping him to his feet. 

“Nishinoya are you alright?” Suga asks, his brow furrowed with concern. “That was rough.”

Noya exhales a shaky laugh, “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just going to be another set of bruises. No big deal.”

“Yamaguchi, are you alright?” Noya asks and the younger boy nods quickly, swearing that he is fine.

“N-Nishinoya, maybe you should rest for a few minutes.”

The small libero looks up sharply to regard the person that spoke - Asahi. The taller boy looks devastated and Noya’s first instinct is to reassure him - that has always been his first instinct with Asahi.

“I’m fine, really.” he assures again and brushes the dirt off of his shirt. 

No one moves for a solid minute so Noya says to his team, “Come on boys, we have a match to win.”

“Noya-san, you’re so cool!” Hinata yells, his eyes sparkling with admiration.

Noya smiles and gives the younger boy a thumbs up. He is sore to be certain but he is determined to finish the match. 

In the end it is Yamaguchi’s float serve that wins them the match with a service ace. Everyone crowds around Yamaguchi to congratulate him on his successful serve, even the opposing team and Noya feels proud too. Their rag-tag team of misfits was becoming a team worthy of a spot at the Nationals.

Coach Ukai announces the end of practice and everyone disperses in different directions to begin cleaning up the gym so that they can leave for the night. Daichi, Suga and Asahi are in the corner of the gym speaking in a hushed whisper but there is nothing strange about that until the Captain announces that he will be leaving early.

Everyone seems a little confused because Daichi never leaves before the gym is ready to be locked up for the night but he waves it off, “I have to be somewhere with my parents but don’t worry, Asahi-san is going to lock up for the night.”

All of the kouhai’s seem to accept that and continue with their normal evening routine but Noya isn’t convinced. He has been on the team since before Daichi was made captain and he cannot ever remember this sort of thing happening before. That aside, why Asahi-san? Wouldn’t it make more sense to leave that sort of task up to their vice captain, Suga-san? He looks over as Daichi passes Asahi the keys to the gym so he sees when Daichi grips Asahi’s shoulder and mouths ‘Good luck’ to him. When Daichi moves to leave Asahi looks up and straight at Noya. 

Now Noya is really suspicious. He plans on hanging back and talking to Asahi because he can’t handle the tension of today any longer.

It isn’t long before more of his teammates begin to filter out - Yamaguchi and Tsukishima leave together followed by Hinata and Kageyama. The rest of the second years aren’t far behind and before he leaves Ryuu gives him a long look that Noya can’t interpret so he just nods and that seems to be enough for Ryuu. Suga is the last to leave and he gives Asahi a harsh pat on the back saying something about how he better not mess this up or Daichi will never let him live it down.

Finally, they are alone in the gym together and Noya feels dread settle heavy as a stone in his stomach. His throat is tight and he can feel his heartbeat pick up, his palms are sweating - he is a nervous wreck.

Asahi is pushing the wheeled cart full of volleyballs back into the supply closet and Noya follows him because the anticipation and anxiety is driving him to his breaking point and he would like to rip off the figurative band-aid at this point.

“So, was that some misplaced aggression I detected in those spikes, Asahi-san?” he asks quietly.

Asahi whirls around so quickly he stumbles a bit, his hand is on his chest over his heart, “Geez, Nishinoya! You startled me.”

Noya can’t keep the self indulgent smile from creeping onto his face. Why did Asahi-san have to be so cute? 

“My bad.” he says but leaves his question hanging in the air.

The tall third-year rubs at the back of his neck, a gesture Noya recognizes as nerves. “I’m sorry, Noya. I-I don’t know what was wrong with me. Maybe it was my way of trying to get your attention but I never meant to hurt you. God, I’m so sorry, I cant believe I hurt you.”

The shorter boys heart clenches in his chest at the way Asahi’s voice cracks at the end of his apology. Noya knows better than to think Asahi meant anything malicious; he knows that it wasn’t intentional.

“Calm down, it was just an accident. Besides, I’ve definitely had worse before. Remember last year when I took a volleyball to the face and I had a black eye for a week?” Noya hopes the memory will break the tension between them and make Asahi smile.

Asahi nods but the frown hasn’t left his face and he isn’t looking at Noya, instead his eyes are fixed on the opposite wall. 

The room is eerily silent and the air is so thick Noya feels like he might pass out, like he isn’t taking in nearly enough oxygen. 

“Um, Nishinoya,” Asahi says, still staring at the wall “What do we do now?”

The questions is asked so softly that Noya has to take a moment to figure out what Asahi has asked.

“I don’t know.” he answers honestly. This is the first time in his life he has ever been in this situation and he has never had feelings like this for anyone other than Asahi-san.

“Everything that I said to you, I meant. I stand by what I said. I’m not sorry. I’m not sorry that it happened and I won’t apologize for the feelings that I have for you.” 

Asahi’s eyes widen at Noya’s admission and it seems to soften the worry lines that mar the features on the aces face. The tall teen walks to the other side of the room and picks something up and it takes a moment for Noya to recognize it but when he does he turns away.

Asahi holds in his hands the remains of the mop that was broken during their fight after the Date Tech match months before. 

“Do you remember what you said to me that day Nishinoya? The words you said to me in this room?” Asahi questions, his eyes never leaving the broken pieces that he cradles in his hands.

Noya can’t force himself to speak, his vocal chords are refusing to function and as the silence stretches out between them he has to resist the urge to fidget.

“You said that you couldn’t forgive anyone that quits on you.” Asahi repeats the words that Noya had said in the heat of the moment.

Noya winces at hearing those words repeated but what hurts the most is the pain in Asahi’s voice when he says them. Noya remembers that moment all too well because that was the moment he realized how much he cared for Asahi-san because underneath all the anger and disappointment, the feeling he remembers most acutely, was heartbroken.

“Asahi, I-”

“No, you were right to say it. I don’t blame you. The truth is Noya, I’m a coward. I run away from situations that frighten me or challenge me. I want you to know that I do care about you and I do want to be with you but I can’t. I’m not good enough for you. I quit on you once, who’s to say I won’t do it again? I can’t bear to hurt you and I won’t manage to do that if we just keep things the way that they are now.” Asahi says, his body language gives him an air of defeat as his shoulders drop and his hands hang limply at his sides.

The short teens body tenses, “If that is how you think then you are wrong. Do you remember what else I said that day Asahi? I said you never know! You’ll never know until you try. If you think that you can’t hurt me if we stay friends, you’re wrong. The status of our relationship won’t change the fact that we have feelings for each other and as long as that is true then you will always have the power to hurt me but I trust you not to! You might get frightened easily or feel insecure but that’s okay, that’s why I’m here. We may be different but we are a good balance for each other. In the end, you didn’t quit the team and you didn’t quit on me and I trust that you would make that same decision again in the future.” 

Noya hopes that Asahi can hear the confidence in his words because he believes with all his heart the things he has said. He trusts Asahi completely and he doesn’t want the other boy to give up on something before it has even begun.

When Noya looks up he sees Asahi’s face is turning red and his eyes are shimmery with moisture. The older boy looks utterly conflicted, he looks like he wants to grab Noya and hold him or run for his life. The younger boy decides that it might be best if he helps the hopeless giant make the decision.

Noya crosses the space between them and throws his arms around the other boys middle, latching on and squeezing tightly. Asahi stumbles back a step from the force of the embrace but after a few heartbeats Noya feels his strong arms wrap around him as well.

“Calm down. Don’t get all upset you big wimp.” Noya soothes the other teen. He nuzzles his cheek gently into Asahi’s abdomen and who can blame him? He’s finally able to embrace the only person that he has ever wanted this way.

“Do you really believe that?” Asahi whispers and his grip on Noya tightens ever so slightly.

“Are you calling me a liar?” Noya asks, pulling back enough to see the other boys face, his eyebrow raised in challenge.

The tall ace chuckles softly, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Noya starts to pull away completely, releasing the other boy from his grasp but he doesn’t get very far because Asahi takes both of his hands in his own.

“I- I think I want to try. If you really believe in me the way you say you do, I want to try. I r-really like y-you, Nishinoya.” Asahi admits.

The blush on Asahi’s face and the quiver in his voice when he speaks makes an involuntary giggle burst forth from Noya. He is grinning so hard his cheeks hurt - Asahi is so innocent, too pure to be slumming around with someone like Noya but he’s glad that he is.

“I’m glad. I really like you too, Asahi-san” he says.

Noya reaches up and takes handfuls of Asahi’s t-shirt and yanks him down. He only takes a second to savor the shocked look on Asahi’s face before he stretches up on the tips of his toes and presses his lips to Asahi’s.

The angle isn’t quite perfect and their lips don’t match up exactly as they should but the contact still sends a jolt of excitement through his entire body. When he breaks the kiss Asahi makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a whimper and it makes Noya shudder thinking that just a single kiss, a simple press of lips has them both this wrecked.

Noya is about to suggest that maybe they should lock up for the night when Asahi’s large hands cradle his face and he moves in for another kiss. This time their lips line up flawlessly and Noya can’t stifle the small, satisfied noise that escapes him. He is surprised when it is Asahi that takes the initiative to deepen the kiss, the older boy opens his mouth and just barely teases his tongue along Noya’s bottom lip. Noya opens without hesitation and rubs his slick tongue against Asahi’s. They both moan in unison at the wet heat of the kiss and Noya bring his arms up to wrap around Asahi’s neck while he threads his fingers through the other boys long hair. He pulls at the tie that keeps Asahi’s hair up until it relinquishes its hold and Asahi’s hair spills around his shoulders. 

As their make-out continues they both start to become more bold and confident with new found intimacy. Noya uses his teeth to nip at Asahi’s lip and that makes the other boys chest vibrate with what could be a purr of some sort, Noya isn’t sure but he loves to hear it. They finally take a break to breathe after several minutes, their chests heaving as their bodies take in much needed oxygen. Asahi looks deliciously disheveled with his hair a mess, his cheeks all ruddy and his lips kiss swollen and shiny. He can imagine he is probably in a similar state and he winces when he realizes how aroused he is. He lets his eyes wander down from Asahi’s large chest until he spots the bulge in the other boys shorts and he can see the evidence that Asahi is equally excited.

Asahi gets flustered when he sees Noya staring and quickly moves to pull his t-shirt down to try to cover his arousal; to give himself some semblance of modesty. However, in true Noya fashion he just can’t allow that to happen. The shorter boy crowds into Asahi’s space confidently and Asahi doesn’t realize that he has been slowly backing away until the backs of his knees hit the athletic mats and he tumbles backwards onto them. Noya gives him absolutely no time, crawling above him and settling his backside down into Asahi’s lap.

The ace hisses at the small amount of friction that Noya creates, his hips hitching upwards ever so slightly so that he grinds a little into the other boy. He covers his face with his hands in chagrin at his lewd behavior. He thinks he should have better control over himself but he can’t manage to think clearly with Noya above him, his warm body pressed against Asahi’s in several places and now Noya is pumping his hips so that his ass grinds down onto Asahi’s swollen member.

Asahi’s hips jerk up involuntarily seeking more friction and he curses because Noya seems to be trying to encourage this behavior.

“Hey, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Look at me.” Noya says in a gentle voice as he pulls Asahi’s hands away from his face, “I’m right there with you.”

The smaller boy demonstrates by reaching down and grabbing himself through his shorts and it makes Asahi’s breath hitch, seeing Noya be so unapologetic and comfortable with his body emboldens Asahi. He runs his hands up and down the libero’s calves then brings them up to cup his small backside and gives it a firm squeeze. 

“A-Asahi-san.” Noya whines as he presses back into the touch. He wants more of that, more of Asahi’s hands on him, he wants more skin to skin contact and there are just way too many clothes still on the both of them.

Noya caresses his hands down Asahi’s firm chest until he reaches the hem of his t-shirt which he starts to tease up so that he can run his fingertips along Asahi’s bare abdomen. He feels the muscles twitch beneath his fingers and he wants this t-shirt off already.

“Asahi-san, can I?” he questions as his fingers continue to drag the fabric further up. Noya hopes Asahi understands what he wants because he isn’t sure he can form coherent sentences any longer.

The tall ace only needs a moment to decipher the request and then he complies quickly, leaning up so that he and Noya can wrestle his shirt off of him. Noya tosses the shirt behind him, not caring where it ends up because now he can see Asahi’s naturally tanned skin for himself. Even though Noya has known Asahi for some time he does find it strange that he is only seventeen now that he has had the privilege to see Asahi’s naked flesh because he does have the physique of a man, not a teenager. His muscles are well developed and strong, there is hair growing on his chest and a fine trail that leads from his navel that disappears into his gym shorts. Noya has to swallow hard because his mouth is watering. He thought it was nice seeing Asahi before in the video but seeing him in person is a little overwhelming.

He is torn from his dazed stupor when he hears Asahi stumbling over his words, “N-Nishinoya, I want... you too.” he says and Noya’s eyebrows pull together on his forehead before he understands that Asahi wants him to lose his shirt as well. Noya wrenches the white t-shirts from his back swiftly and tosses it to hopefully join Asahi’s somewhere on the floor.

Noya shivers when he feels the calloused fingertips of his now boyfriend - and wasn’t that a strange thought - begin to dance across his skin. The touches are gentle, fleeting and seem altogether random which is driving Noya crazy. He looks down to see what Asahi is doing and that is when he realizes that the touches aren’t random, Asahi is tracing each and every bruise that marks his skin.

Bruises were nothing new for Noya, they come with his job as a libero and more often than not he doesn’t even notice them but he imagines it must be shocking for Asahi to see them all. His small pale body is peppered in spots of black and blue and some that are a yellowish-brown because they are further along in the healing process. Noya frowns, he must look horrific to Asahi.

“You are so incredible, Nishinoya.” Asahi whispers, his voice husky and laced with lust but it doesn’t overshadow the reverence that is there as well.

Noya flushes because that was not the reaction he was anticipating. “What are you talking about Asahi-san?”

“These” he says as he leans up and presses his lips to one of the dark marks on his skin, “are because you are so dedicated. You are so strong, it makes me feel weak. I wish I could be like you, Noya.”

“Q-quit it!” Noya sputters in his embarrassment. “It’s not like that!”

Noya feels Asahi’s mouth quirk up in a smile and he thinks the boy disagrees but won’t dare say anything. 

Asahi’s pulls back and sweeps his hands across Noya’s chest, his one hand hovers over the left side and he whispers, “I am sorry for this, though.”

Noya knows without looking that Asahi is talking about the birth of the new bruise on his chest from the botched receive of Asahi’s spike earlier this afternoon.

“Don’t get all sad about it. The truth is you have bruised me more than just about anyone else. You have a pretty harsh spike, Asahi-san.”

The comment makes Asahi blush and it centers Noya, makes him feel like some of the balance has been restored in their relationship. He angles down for another kiss and the older boy meets him halfway, more than willing to satisfy the unspoken request. They don’t speak for several minutes, allowing their mouths to communicate in a different way with soft sweeps of tongue and teeth that nip at lips.

Soon Noya starts rocking his hips again and this time Asahi takes a much more active role by grasping the other boys hips and encouraging the movement. Noya angles so that their hard lengths rub against each other on every downstroke. He moans at the feeling of himself rubbing against the thick length of Asahi and its nice but he doesn’t think it is nearly enough.

He fingers at the waistband of the other boys shorts, drags them down just a bit, “Asahi-san, can I?” he questions again the same way he did when he wanted to remove his shirt earlier.

The taller boy whimpers and nods his head, giving his consent. Noya acts immediately, gingerly pulling the shorts away and down the other boys hips and he doesn’t stifle the moan that escapes him at the sight of Asahi’s body. Asahi-san’s cock is flushed and rigid, dripping at the tip, just begging to be touched. Noya reaches out and grips Asahi gingerly at the base giving one firm stroke upwards. Asahi hisses and throws his head back like it’s too much and Noya thinks he looks incredible like that, all tense and frenzied. 

“Fuck.” Noya whispers because that one touch has Asahi’s dick leaking into his hand and it makes the stroke down smooth.

“Noya, please.” Asahi whines, his hips canting upwards while his hands fumble at the waistband of the smaller boys shorts.

Noya’s nostrils flare when he realizes what Asahi is asking for.

“Shit, yeah. Okay.” he mutters before releasing his hold on Asahi and shimmying out of his gym shorts. Once he is completely bare he takes himself in hand and strokes a few times to relieve some of the pressure.

When he looks up he sees Asahi staring at him with an endearingly dumbstruck look on his face. He smirks and continues to stroke himself while looking straight at Asahi.

“Tease.” Asahi says but he doesn’t take his eyes off of the small libero that is above him.

“I wanna try something.” Noya says, completely ignoring the jab.

Asahi waits to see if Noya will offer any further explanation. When the other boy says nothing else Asahi just says “Okay.” and sits back.

Noya moves swiftly, crouching overtop of Asahi and for a moment he is in awe of how gracefully Nishinoya is able to maneuver his own body. He is small in stature but he is flexible; his body is both lithe and muscular. He can’t continue with his musings, in his distraction Nishinoya has gotten into position and he lowers himself on top of Asahi. Suddenly, they are pressed together from chest to toe with their hips lined up with one another.

Noya rolls his hips down experimentally and they both groan in unison. The friction is perfect and he thinks to himself this is exactly what he has been looking for. He starts to thrust in earnest and after a few particularly satisfying pumps Asahi begins to move with him; pressing up every time that Noya presses down.

“So good, Asahi-san.” He says absentmindedly. He isn’t even cognizant of the sounds and words that are spilling from his lips. His higher brain functions are shot and the only thing his body seems capable of is maintaining the rhythm of his hips.

Asahi grits his teeth and he can’t answer. All of his concentration is necessary so that he doesn’t come too soon but it’s so hard to hold back with Noya moving above him the way he is. He moves his hands from Noya’s hips, down until his fingertips are digging into the pale globes of the other boy’s ass. His intention is to try to dictate the pace of their grinding but his fingers slip into the crease of the libero’s ass, barely brushing over his hole.

Nishinoya grits out a curse and pushes himself back into the touch, “Oh God, Asahi-san I want you to fuck me.”

The shorter teen gets jostled from his position when Asahi sits up abruptly and he nearly gets angry because he can’t figure out what he has done wrong and then he finally breaks through the foggy lust in his head to take in the other boys position. Asahi is sitting up with an iron grip around the base of his cock, his teeth grinding together and his eyes are squeezed shut.

‘Fuck, oh fuck’ Noya thinks because he understands now. He almost made Asahi come just mentioning them fucking.

“S-sorry.” Asahi apologizes when he feels like he won’t come all over himself. He looks up sheepishly from under his lashes at Noya, the other boy is looking at him, mouth open and eyes wide. Asahi knows it is pathetic how quickly he almost lost it but he never imagined that Noya would feel so good against him and he hadn’t expected Noya to say something so filthy.

“Why did you say that?” Noya asks, cocking his head to the side.

“Huh?” 

“Why did you say sorry?” the libero clarifies.

Asahi flushes and clears his throat to avoid his voice cracking, “Because I almost... y’know.”

Noya scoffs in disbelief, “That’s kind of the point Asahi-san.”

Asahi chuckles in response, the sound is rich and deep and it makes Noya’s heart stutter a little. He thinks they both must look ridiculous at this point considering they are both sitting there staring at each other, naked and hard.

“Nishinoya, don’t get me wrong... I want you but I don’t think I’m ready for that just yet.” Asahi admits, his voice hushed and small.

Noya pouts a little because it isn’t what he wants to hear but he knows that Asahi is right. Asahi would never be okay with their first time doing that taking place in the equipment room in the back of their gym. 

“That’s okay, we don’t have to do that today.” Noya concedes and as he speaks he is slowly creeping back into the older boy’s space. When he reaches Asahi he kisses him sweetly, a few quick pecks before he lets his lips linger as he indulges in the feeling of Asahi against him. 

After he pulls away he says, “But I do want to make you feel good Asahi-san.” He begins kissing down the length of the other boys neck, further down peppering his well defined chest with more kisses. “Will you let me?” he asks, his breath ghosting across Asahi’s abdomen.

“Yes.” Asahi breathes out and even though he knows what is coming next it still takes him by surprise when moments later Nishinoya takes his length into the wet warmth of his mouth.

“Oh God.” Asahi mewls when Noya takes more of him into his mouth, sinking down onto his length until the head of his cock bumps the back of his throat.

Noya moans around the cock in his mouth and he hears the shaky breaths that Asahi is taking. Honestly he is a little surprised at how easy he finds this to be considering it is his first time. When he feels like he is taking Asahi in too deep, he just backs off. When he pulls back he makes sure to swirl his tongue around the head and press it to the other teens slit. That has Asahi bucking his hips up and then whispering an apology when he can control himself again.

The shorter teen pulls off of Asahi, “You don’t have to keep saying sorry. Just lay back and enjoy this, yeah?”

“Okay, yeah.” Asahi murmurs and Noya doesn’t think that the other boy even knows what he is agreeing to anymore.

Noya goes back to his task, bobbing slowly on Asahi’s thick length and running his tongue firmly against the head when he gets to the top.

It doesn’t take long at all before Asahi’s breathing takes on a frantic edge and Noya can easily recognize the signs of Asahi’s impending orgasm. That spurs him on and he speeds up his ministrations, determined to take the other boy over the edge.

“Noya, you should stop.” Asahi suggests and it sounds half-hearted at best. When he feels his pleasure really start to spike he tries again, “Shit - if you don’t stop I’m going to...” he tries to say but when he looks down he sees the sparkle in Noya’s eyes and he knows that the other boy isn’t going to stop, he doesn’t want to.

So Asahi lets go, lets himself be vulnerable and trust the second-year that he has fallen for and a moment later he is moaning out Noya’s name and spilling into his mouth.

When he comes back to himself he sees that Noya is well on his way to finishing himself off if the way his fist is flying over his cock is any indication.

“Wait, let me. Please.” he says. Noya was good enough to take care of him and he wants to return the favor.

The smaller boy stops but the expression on his face makes it clear that Asahi needs to hurry up so he takes Nishinoya’s hard cock in his hand and takes over with a pace that he hopes will be enough to bring his boyfriend some relief. He must be doing something right because a dozen or so strokes later and Noya is coming, his release shooting in pearly ropes all over Asahi’s large hand.

Noya releases a choked sob as his orgasm overwhelms him. He goes boneless seconds later, falling against Asahi’s solid chest. He rests for a few minutes as he tries to calm his frantic heartbeat and regulate his breathing. Asahi’s hands are rubbing soothing circles on his lower back and the gesture is so sweet and comforting.

“That was awesome.” he mumbles into the older boys broad chest and he bounces against it when Asahi’s answering laugh moves through his body.

“It was.” Asahi agrees. 

They sit silently for an indeterminate amount of time before Noya asks, “What time do you think it is?”

Asahi answers with a vague, “Late.”

Noya groans, he knows Asahi is right and he’s already trying to construct the lie he is going to have to tell his parents to explain why he is home so late.

“As much a I hate to say this, we should probably get home.” Noya announces.

“Yeah, I know.” Asahi responds and they disentangle their limbs from one another. Asahi picks up their discarded t-shirts from the corner of the room and he hands over Noya’s, he uses his own to wipe away the remnants of the other boys orgasm.

“Sorry.” Noya says and now he is the one sounding self-conscious.

“No worries, I’ll just wear my jacket over it. No one will notice.”

There is no more conversation between them as they put their clothes back on and do their best to remove any evidence of their activities. When everything is cleaned up and returned to its rightful place they finally lock up, almost three hours after everyone else has left for the night.

As they begin their walk home Asahi feels daring and takes Nishinoya’s hand in his own. The other boy threads their fingers together immediately and gives his hand a little squeeze. Asahi smiles to himself, he can’t believe that he is walking home with Nishinoya and they are holding hands. He knows it is stupid but this makes his heart beat harder than fooling around did. 

When they get to the crossroads that lead to Nishinoya’s house he knows they have to part so that he can head towards his own house but he lingers and can’t really bring himself to part from him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Noya says with a smile, confident as ever. 

The statement reassures Asahi, makes him feel like this entire night won’t be erased in the light of day. 

“Definitely.” 

Noya stands on the tips of his toes, expectant and Asahi bends for him easily, as he has always done and kisses him goodnight.

“Good night, Asahi-san.”

“Good night, Noya.”

He watches the other boy walk away and he thinks that this is just the first night of many to come that will end this same way and that thought puts a spring in his step and a smile on his face that lasts the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now I'm off to bed because it's late. Please feel free to leave kudos or comment :)


End file.
